


What Bet?

by jinlin5



Series: Moni Gallagher Milkovich [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Parent Ian Gallagher, Parent Mickey Milkovich, Parenthood, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinlin5/pseuds/jinlin5
Summary: Suddenly, Moni’s face buckles up in concentration- her fine blond eyebrows scrunch together on her forehead and Ian thinks she’s either about to need a major diaper change, or something new is happening in her little brain that requires one-hundred and ten percent of her focus and attention. Mickey recognizes the change immediately and begins to whack at Ian’s thigh below his daughter's line of sight.“Ian!” Mickey hisses out of the corner of his mouth. “Video!”----------------------------------------------------------Moni says her first word, and it's not what Ian and Mickey are expecting.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Moni Gallagher Milkovich [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066415
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	What Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> A short little ficlet I wrote for fun because I couldn't get the idea out of my head once I thought about it!  
> Thanks as usual to camnoelgallavich for being the best friend and beta I could ask for <3

“Ian! You better get the hell in here- and make sure your phone is recording this time!”

Ian rolls his eyes and swipes the sweat from his forehead- he’s been doing crunches for the past half an hour, and Mickey’s hollering has officially made him lose count. It fucking sucks, actually, because Ian thinks he was close to breaking his all-time personal record and now he can’t remember- 

“Ian, this is not a fuckin’ drill, man! Some magical shit is about to happen in here and you’re gonna miss it!” 

Ian bolts up, feeling the ache in his abdomen as he clambers from the living room floor and snags his phone off of the couch cushion. He can’t make it down the hallway fast enough, and when he slides to a stop in the doorway of his daughter’s nursery, Ian has to hold back a laugh. 

Mickey is squatted down near the crib, his fingers wrapped around the bars and his face wedged in between them. Moni is holding onto the same bars just above Mickey’s hands, standing up on chubby legs in nothing but her diaper. Her downy hair- still growing in patches- is wet from the bath they had given her a little while earlier, and she’s got her face so close to Mickey’s that Ian’s pretty sure they're breathing the exact same air. The whole scene is too fucking adorable, and Ian has no choice but to swipe his phone open and snap a picture before Mickey can notice him and turn around.

“You called?” Ian sings, once he’s gotten his fill. He plods into the room behind them, up to the crib, where he stands behind his husband and looks down at his daughter. 

“She’s gonna do it.” Mickey breathes, and he doesn’t even look up when he says it, just smiling and staring at Moni like she’s going to blink out of existence if he doesn’t keep his eyes on her. “I can fuckin’ feel it.” He adds quietly. 

Ian sighs. “Do what?” He asks. Mickey has a habit of getting excited about every single thing Moni does, and Ian had thought it was so sweet- during the first few months, at least. But now, with their daughter being almost an entire year old (“ _ ten months, man, time flies _ ”), the novelty of Mickey’s wonder has grown stale for Ian. The big things get Ian just as pumped- the first time she smiled at them, the first time she laughed, her first steps, which had only been about a month earlier. Of course Ian thinks she’s fucking  _ amazing _ , but Mickey- much like everything he’s ever done in his life- takes being his daughter’s biggest fan a step further than most. He’s always marveling at Moni. Whether she’s letting out a particularly impressive burp, or squealing at a bird flying past the window- it’s like Mickey can’t get enough of it. 

Mickey tilts his head up, just to make eye contact with Ian. “ _ She’s _ about to say her first word.” Mickey responds. “And  _ I’m _ about to win that bet.” 

They’d made the bet a few months ago, when Ian had made reference to some variation of “dad” being the first actual word he hoped to hear coming from Moni’s mouth when the time came. 

Mickey had glared at him from the passenger’s seat of their car for a full minute before Ian had asked what the hell was the matter. 

“You sound pretty fuckin’ sure of yourself there,” Mickey had huffed. “How d’you know she ain’t gonna say “papa” first, huh? I mean I am the one who’s home with her most of the time right now, aren’t I?” 

They’d decided to use the same separation they’d used with Yevgeny- Ian went by Dad, and Mickey went by Papa. Svetlana had given him the label and it had just seemed to stick- plus Mickey liked the sound of being called  _ Pops _ when the kids got older. Yevgeny was only eight and already starting to use it interchangeably with  _ papa-  _ Ian could see that his husband looked pleased as anything when he had first heard it. 

And so the bet had been made official, with a sopping wet handshake and some classic shit talking from both parties. Neither of them were positive what the prize for winning would be- maybe a few bonus blow jobs or a week long pass out of house work. Either way, the bragging rights alone will be enough, Ian supposes.

Ian drops to his knees beside Mickey and reaches through the bars to tickle Moni’s tummy, causing her to squirm. “How can you tell it’s gonna be today?” He asks. 

Mickey gestures towards their daughter. “Listen to ‘er! She hasn’t stopped babbling since she opened her eyes this morning.” Both men hold their breath for a moment, listening to the sounds their daughter is producing, strings of nonsense that are just close enough to real English words that it’s almost maddening.

“C’mon kiddo, you got this!” Mickey encourages. “You gotta say ‘papa’ real loud so daddy loses this bet, alright?” He makes exaggerated faces, sounding out each syllable, as if to demonstrate the proper technique. 

Ian shoulder checks his husband, not hard enough to knock him over, but hard enough to get his point across. “Don’t listen to him, sweetface,” Ian coos at his daughter. “You take your time, and when you’re good and ready, you scream ‘ _dada_ ’ as loud as you can, okay?”

In response to her father’s passive aggressive bickering, Moni shrieks and lets out another minute of rambling noises. She’s got a few pearly teeth showing when she grins at them, and neither man is a match for how warm and fuzzy the sight makes them feel. 

“She’s fuckin’ amazing. Isn’t she?” Ian whispers, and he sees Mickey nod slowly out of the corner of his eye, appearing to be just as captivated as he is with the little creature in front of them. 

Suddenly, Moni’s face buckles up in concentration- her fine blond eyebrows scrunch together on her forehead and Ian thinks she’s either about to need a major diaper change, or something new is happening in her little brain that requires one-hundred and ten percent of her focus and attention. Mickey recognizes the change immediately and begins to whack at Ian’s thigh below his daughter's line of sight.

“Ian!” Mickey hisses out of the corner of his mouth. “Video!” 

Ian fumbles like he’s intoxicated but he eventually pulls his phone back out of his pocket and manages to start the video after a few unsuccessful attempts and one unintentional panorama. He aims the camera at Moni. It’s showtime. 

Moni is making humming noises, and it kind of sounds like she’s revving a motorcycle- which Ian would have totally pointed out if he hadn’t been afraid of ruining the moment. 

Mickey apparently has no such reservation. “You tryna talk to us? Huh squirt?” Mickey snickers at the look on his daughter’s face, which is far too intense for the average ten month old. “Kinda looks like she’s havin’ a stroke, man…” 

“Would you shut the fuck up, man?” Ian huffs, leaning back to put enough distance between his mouth and his phone that it hopefully wouldn’t ruin the video, although he doubted it was even possible. “You’re already gonna lose the bet so you don’t have to-” 

“Mmmm….  _ Mamaaaa _ !” 

Mickey and Ian both find their necks nearly snapping as they whip their heads back in the direction of Moni’s bright and shiny smile. She looks so pleased with herself, not knowing the chaos she’d created in her wake. 

“Did she just-” Ian begins, but he can’t even wrap his mind around what has just occurred. 

“Who the fuck is  **_mama_ ** !?” Mickey croaks. “She’d got two dads! The whole goddamn point is that-”

“Mama! Mama, mama, _mmmmmama_!” Moni squeals and giggles, apparently enjoying the distress the situation is causing. She removes her pudgy fingers from the bars of the crib and claps her hands a few times, standing all on her own with no support. Neither Ian nor Mickey notice this however, because they’re too busy trying to process the bizarre situation. 

Ian remembers at that moment to end the video, gingerly sliding his phone back into his pocket. “Maybe she heard it on the TV?” He suggests, flopping onto his ass on the floor to think it over. “Or she overheard Franny or Fred saying it a few too many times?” Ian runs a hand through his hair before tugging on the back of his husband’s shirt. “Mick?” 

Mickey inhales sharply and stands, looming over the crib before reaching in and snatching up the still babbling baby, throwing her up in the air just a little before settling her on his hip. “Ya couldn’t just help your ol’ man out, could ya?” Mickey chuckles at Moni, poking her soft belly. 

Ian beams up at them when Mickey offers him a hand up from the foam play mat. “She’s already started marching to the beat of her own drum ya know.” Ian grunts, and presses a loud smooch onto her rosy cheek.

Mickey shrugs, making Moni bounce on his hip. “Better than being boring.”

“ _Mamaaaaaaaa_!!” Moni bellows, and Ian and Mickey both snort and laugh, because it really is their luck, isn’t it? 

“You realize neither of us won the bet…” Ian murmurs, throwing his arm around his husband’s shoulders. He’s still sweaty from his workout, but for once Mickey doesn’t even mention it. 

Mickey winks. “What bet?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come in the future :)  
> Kudos and comments are the best motivation!


End file.
